Amor Prohibido
by anuxy25
Summary: Todo iba bien hasta que me declaraste tu amor el cual llevaba esperando mas de 2 años. Mi corazon sigue contigo pero mi cuerpo esta con otra persona. Solo espero que me salves de este sufrimiento. Pareja principal: kagakuro mas tarde akakuro. Secundarias:Aokise murahimu MidoTaka
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui les dejo mi primer fanfic de kuroko no basuke :) espero que les guste .

si quieren contactar conmigo mi e-mail es erzascarlethibari

Este fanfic tambien esta en otra pagina en la que me llamo kurallen asi que no es una copia :)

CAPITULO 1

Era un día tranquilo como hacía ya bastante tiempo. Hoy hacía ya un mes desde que Kagami y yo habíamos empezado a salir por lo que me encontraba preparándome para la cita que íbamos a tener en una hora. Me encontraba bastante nervioso por lo que ya me encontraba arreglado y esperando ansioso a que llegara la hora hasta que llamaron al timbre.

-Te has adelantado dije con una ligera sonrisa la cual solo él me lograba sacar.

-Pues por lo que veo ya estás preparado asique no perdamos el tiempo me dijo Kagami mientras me cogía la mano y nos dirigíamos al cine ya que íbamos a ver una película.

Tras andar durante aproximadamente 15 minutos por fin llegamos a nuestro destino donde nos encontramos a Kise y Aomine los cuales llevaban saliendo aproximadamente un año.

Al principio los dos se habían estado peleando sobre quien iba a ser mi pareja aunque yo no estaba interesado en ninguno de los dos, pero como se suele decir el odio lleva al amor y decidieron salir juntos aunque me tratan como su hermano pequeño y no dejan que nadie se me acerque, hasta Kagami lo paso mal hasta que consiguió que le dejaran acercarse a mí, no sé por qué pero Aomine no se fía de él.

-Kurokochii Grito Kise al verme mientras se acercaba a darme un abrazo cosa que molesto a mi pelirrojo. No sé lo que le pasa últimamente, se ha vuelto muy celoso y todo por lo que me dijo mi excapitán hace apenas una semana.

~~Flash Back~~

-Muy bien chicos por hoy termino la practica dijo Riko mientras empezamos a dirigirnos a los vestuarios pero antes de llegar oímos una voz la cual pertenecía a Akashi y me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo a la salida. A Kagami no le pareció bien pero al final le conseguí convencer diciéndole que confiara en mí por lo que al salir de los vestuarios se fue refunfuñando mientras me daba un beso despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente.

Al salir del gimnasio Akashi y yo fuimos al parque al cual solíamos ir todos los de la generación de los milagros y allí ocurrió algo que nunca hubiera creído.

-Veras Tetsuya ya sé que es tarde para decirte esto pero me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti. Tras decirme estas palabras se acercó lentamente a mí hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron dejándome completamente anonadado.

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer en aquel momento mi mente estaba en blanco ya que hacia algunas semanas que había empezado a salir con Kagami y ahora el chico del que había estado enamorado durante tres años se me declaró.

Al no verme reaccionar Akashi se separó lentamente de mí susurrándome en el oído:

-Si ese idiota de Kagami te hace algo le mataré y tras decir eso se marchó.

Cuando llegué a clase al día siguiente le conté a Kagami lo que había ocurrido claramente omitiendo la parte del beso y desde entonces se ha vuelto muy celoso.

~~Fin del Flash Back~~

-Ey Kagami ¿Te apuntas a ver una peli de miedo con nosotros? Dijo Aomine el cual nos observaba a Kise y a mi hablar felizmente.

-Lo siento pero la verdad que tenemos cosas que hacer dijo mi pelirrojo para cogerme bruscamente del brazo y alejarme de ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado Aominechii? Pregunto Kise sorprendido ante la reacción de Kagami.

-No lo sé… pero tengo la sensación de que no va a acabar bien…Dijo Aomine llamando al resto de la generación de los milagros para contarles lo que acababa de pasar ya que ninguno confiaba a Kagami sobre todo Akashi.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Pregunte dando un ligero quejido ya que me había estado arrastrando por diversas calles y hasta que no llegamos a su casa no me soltó el fuerte agarre al cual me tenía sometido.

-¿Qué que me pasa? Pues que estoy harto de que te vayas con cualquier persona que se te cruza pero tu tranquilo que ahora te tratare como la puta que eres.

-Eso no es verdad dije intentando mantener la calma aunque subí un poco la voz mientras me alejaba un poco de mi pareja sin éxito ya que me agarro bruscamente de la muñeca.

-Que no es verdad… TE VI HACE UNA SEMANA CON AKASHI DANDOTE UN BESO…Venga dime a cuentos tíos te has follado ya ¿10? ¿Quizás 20? O acaso más.

-Te equivocas yo nunca me he liado con ningún tío dije alterado.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu asique deja de mentirme me dijo mientras me daba una bofetada haciéndome caer al suelo.

-ME VOY…Dije mientras levantaba pero en ese instante me agarro del pelo dándome un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago haciéndome caer en busca de aire.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí, te recuerdo que eres MÍO me dijo mientras me arrancaba la ropa y me ataba las manos con el cinturón que llevaba para que no me moviera.

-Por favor…para le dije mientras algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y empezaban a caer lentamente por mis mejillas la cual una se encontraba bastante hinchada por el golpe que me había dado antes.

-Que te calles dijo levantándose para empezar a darme patadas por todo el cuerpo rompiéndome algún que otro hueso mientras yo empezaba a toser sangre.

-Akashi-kun susurre en voz baja pero para mí mala suerte Kagami lo oyó perfectamente y piso mi rodilla fuertemente haciendo que se partiera y yo gritara de dolor.

-Abre las piernas ordeno este quitándose la ropa dejando ver su miembro ya despierto.

-No…dije intentando hacer fuerza pero en el estado en el que me encontraba era como una simple muñeca por lo que me las separo a la fuerza entrando de golpe en mi interior desgarrando mí entrada mientras un rio de sangre empezaba a correr por mis piernas.

-Ahh…Eres tan estrecho dijo Kagami perdido en el placer al que estaba siendo sometido.

-Duele…para por favor…decía entre gritos de dolor cosa que nunca había hecho por lo que solo logre excitar más a mi pareja el cual empezó a embestir más fuerte hasta correrse en mi interior pero para aquel entonces yo ya había perdido el conocimiento.

-No te dejare marchar nunca me dijo cogiéndome de malas maneras mientras algunos quejidos salían de mi boca mientras me llevaba a un cuarto oscuro donde me tiro y me ato una cadena al pie para dejarme solo y cerrar la puerta con llave.

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Tres meses, tres horribles meses habían pasado desde que aquello ocurrió.

Al principio intentaba razonar con él pero con el tiempo he acabado dándome por vencido. Todas las noches viene a la habitación con la única razón de hacerme pasar un mal rato, antes cuando uníamos nuestros cuerpos era la sensación más agradable del mundo pero ahora lo único que siento es repulsión y asco muchas veces he pensado acabar con mi vida pero parece que él ya tenía pensado que podía intentarlo por lo que retiro de la habitación cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme daño. Definitivamente esto es peor que una pesadilla.

En otro lugar.

-No hemos podido encontrar rastro de ninguno de los dos Akashichii dijo un rubio con tono de preocupación. Ya habían pasado tres meses en los que no había visto a su mejor amigo y eso le estaba preocupando al igual que a su pareja.

-Nosotros tampoco hemos encontrado nada Akashi dijo un peliverde el cual iba acompañado de Takao un miembro de su club actual de baloncesto y también su pareja.

-Yo tampoco he encontrado nada Aka-chin pero he traído a una persona que puede ayudarnos dijo un peli morado el cual se encontraba comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas.

-Habla Tatsuya Himuro ordeno un pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos ya que no podía dejar de pensar en su peli azul, Si era su peli azul y en cuanto le encontrara le obligaría a salir con él aunque para ello tuviera que matar al idiota de Kagami el cual había desaparecido con su pareja y sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

-Os lo vuelvo a repetir llevo sin ponerme en contacto con él desde hace alguno meses dijo el pelinegro bajando la mirada.

-Muro-chin no mientas más por favor dijo Murasakibara.

-Está bien…. Están en una casa en el bosque dijo Tatsuya mientras Atsushi le abrazaba.

Con Kuroko y Kagami.

-Pa…para por favor Kagami-kun suplicaba el peli azul con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Cállate Puta gimió el pelirrojo corriéndose en el interior del más pequeño.

-Por favor…no me encuentro bien dijo el peli azul apretando su vientre fuertemente.

-NO TE MERECES NADA Dijo Kagami dandole una fuerte patada en el estómago dejándole sin respiración.

-¡MATAME ENTONCES! Grito Kuroko harto de la situación.

-No te daré tal satisfacción pero tu tranquilo que pronto estarás en el lugar al que perteneces dijo Kagami mientras veía como Kuroko lloraba desesperadamente.

-Kagam…dijo Kuroko cuando de repente fue interrumpido por la melodía de un teléfono.

-¿Quién es? Dijo el pelirrojo mientras respondía el teléfono.

-Taiga para con esto saben dónde estás y van a ir a por ti dijo Himuro desde la otra línea del teléfono.

-Está bien…. Che Bien Kuroko parece que iras a donde te corresponde antes de tiempo dijo el más alto cogiendo sin ningún cuidado al pequeño y tirándolo a la parte de atrás de su coche dejándole inconsciente.

En los barrios rojos de Tokio.

-Por fin te tengo Tetsuya…ahora serás mío dijo un hombre con el pelo de color plata.

-Eso me importa una mierda tengo que coger un avión en dos horas págame ya dijo Kagami mientras el chico le daba un maletín con 3 millones de yenes dentro de él.

-Jaja primero secuestras a Kuroko luego le violas le torturas y ahora te cagas cuando sabes que la generación de los milagros te pisa los talones dijo el peli plata.

-Puede que sea así pero por lo menos he sido el primero en tomar todo lo de Tetsuya dijo el pelirrojo montándose en el coche con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Maldito hijo de puta… dijo el pelo plata mientras entraba a la habitación en la que había dejado al peli azul.

Con la generación de los milagros.

-MIERDA Grito Akashi mientras golpeaba la pared dejando caer una nota la cual cogió Aomine leyéndola en alto.

-"Si estáis leyendo esto es que llegáis tarde, por motivos de seguridad he decidido irme del país y dejar a Kuroko con un gran amigo vuestro…mm como se llamaba… A sí Haizaki, seguro que Kuroko le da unos buenos servicios, después de todo ahora es su trabajo jaja

Kagami Taiga"

-Vamos a los barrios rojos YA ordeno el pelirrojo mientras salía de su casa con una mirada llena de odio.

Continuaraa


	3. Chapter 3

Muchaas gracias por los review ! Me han hecho muy feliz ;3 Espero que os gustee

Capítulo 3.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Kagami le había llevado a Kuroko pero por que narices no despertaba pensaba Haizaki sentado en el borde de la cama mientras veía dormir al más pequeño.

-Eh Tetsuya despierta dijo el peli plata moviendo bruscamente el cuerpo del peli azul.

-Mm que pasa... dijo en un susurro mientras se quedaba en shock al ver quien estaba.

Kuroko de Punto De Vista

Todo esto es muy extraño, hace un minuto me encontraba suplicandole a Kagami quue me dejara empaz y ahora me encuentro en una habitacion esposado...espera...ESPOSADO, esto no va bien pense dejando salir un ligero suspiro, pero bueno después de todo solo sirvo para follar como dice Kagami...Seguramente que si Akashi me viera le daría asco...Ojala me muriera...

Kuroko de POV Fin

-Por fin has despertado dijo Haizaki acercandose a mí mientras empezaba a quitarme la ropa y me repartía besos por todo mi cuerpo.

-Por favor mátame supliqué mientras empezaba a llorar, si mi vida iba a ser así para siempre preferia morir.

-No digas eso Tetsuya, ya verás como dentro de poco estarás gimiendo mi nombre y suplicando por más dijo mientras se quitaba los pantalones y bóxer para cojerme del pelo.

-No...Por favor dije moviendo mi cabeza de manera negativa ya que sabía lo que quería.

-Callate PUTA gritó dándome una fuerte bofetada mientras acercaba mi cabeza a su miembro ya erecto. -Como me muerdas te juro que te haré pasar el mayor infierno de tú vida.

-¿Mayor infierno del que ya estoy viviendo? pense mientras empezaba a lamerle la punta de su miembro mientras el me agarraba de la cabeza para metiendomela entera haciendo que no pudiera respirar.

-Ahh que boquita gemía el peli plata mientras movía mi cabeza de arriba abajo hasta que se corrió. -Eso es tragateló todo dijo mientras me cogió del rostro y me empezó a besar salvajemente.

Toc Toc.

-¿Qué cojones quieres Yuuko? Preguntó Haizaki levantandose de mala gana mientras se ponía un albornoz y veía entrar a la recepcionista.

-Verás señor... hay un grupo de chicos que desean hablar con usted dijo la chica asustada ya que sabía que su jefe había dicho que no le molestasen ese día.

-Diles que vengan otro día o es que acaso eres idiota y no te das cuenta que estoy ocupado grito Haizaki furioso.

-Pero señor...dijeron que no se iban a ir hasta recuperar lo que es suyo...además un chico pelirrojo dijo que como no baje subirá en 10 minutos...dijo Yuuko antes de notar como la puerta se cerraba.

-Maldita seas Akashi dijo el peli plata mientras se quitaba el albornoz y agarraba a kuroko del cuello violentamente.

-No...puedo re...respirar Haizaki-kun decía el más pequeño mientras intentaba zafarse de aquel agarre.

-Estáte quieto, solo tenemos 10 minutos dijo el más alto mientras volteaba bruscamente al peli azul y le penetraba de una sola estocada a la vez que le inyectaba una sustancia extraña en su cuelllo.

-Ahh duele sácalo gritó el más pequeño mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Dios...esto es mejor de lo que esperaba... Eres tan estrecho decía el peli plata mientras se movía violentamente.

-HIJO DE PUTA! ABRE LA PUERTA Gritó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ahh gimió el peli azul al notar que el más alto había salído de él bruscamente y lo tiraba al suelo con un fuerte empujón.

-Llegaís pronto, solo han pasado minutos dijo el peli plata con una sonrisa maligna a la generación de los milagros.

-TETSUYA! KURO-CHIN! KUROKO! TETSU! KUROKOCHI! Gritaron los cinco a la vez al ver al más pequeño tirado en el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sustancia blanquezina con rastros rojos salía de su entrada.

-Quítate del medio ordenó Akashi mirando fijamente los ojos de Haizaki.

-Encantado, dijo el peli plata mientras se hacía a un lado y les dejaba pasar.

-¿Qué le has hecho hijo de puta? Grito Aomime mientras agarraba del cuello al peli plata.

-¿Yo? Nada solo le he dado un veneno en fase de experimentación dijo mientras se reia in parar.

-Dame el antídoto ya exclamo en pelirrojo mientras sujetaba el cuerpo del peli azul.

-Todo tiene un precio...pero todo se puede solucionar rapidamente si me dejais pasar una noche con Ryouta y Kurokodijo Haizaki relamiendose los labios.

-ACASO ERES IDIOTA Gritaron Aomine y Akashi vez.

-Esta bien pero le daras el antidoto a Kurokochii y nunca más nos molestaras dijo el rubio mientras agachaba la mirada ya que no soportaria ver la cara de Daiki en estos momentos.

-Y...yo también... dijo Kuroko entre jadeos.

-Muy bien pues nos vemos en 10 minutos en la ultima planta dijo el peli plata mientras salia con una gran sonrisa.

-ENSERIO VAIS A HACERLO Grito Aomine mientras agarraba a Kise de cuello.

-NO PERMITIRE QUE KUROKOCHI MUERA Grito el rubio mientras empezaba a llorar amargamente.

-Lo siento...dijo el peli azul mas pequeño mientras se soltaba del agarre del pelirrojo y se ponia de pie ayudandose con la pared.

-Nadie te culpa Tetsu dijo Daiki mientras abrazaba protectoramente al rubio.

-Deberiais iros, a fin de cuenta solo soy una puta dijo Kuroko.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Tetsuya dijo Akashi mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada.

-Akashi-kun...dijo el peli azuk mientras se ponia a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos del otro.

-El señor les espera dijo Yuuko entrando a la habitación.

-Ryouta...yo...No te voy a odiar por esto... solo ten cuidado dijo Aomine mientras besaba salvajemente a su pareja.

-Te quiero Daicchi dijo Kise mientras se separa y se dirigia hacia la puerta.

-Tetsuya espero que sepas que despues de este día nunca más permitiré que e alejes de mí dijo el pelirrojo en voz autoritaria mientras miraba fijamente los ojos del peli azul.

-Entiendo Akashi-kun dijo Kuroko mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

Después de las despedidas los dos siguieron a la secretaria hasta llegar a la ultima planta donde se encontraba Haizaki dando lugar a sus peores pesadillas.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

-Por fín habeís llegado dijo Haizaki mientras se levantaba de la cama que se encontraba en la sala y se dirigía hacia los dos jovenes.

-Acabemos con esto rápido Shougo dijo Kise mirando seriamente al peli plata mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Kuroko.

-Esta bien dijo mientras se acercaba y cogía a Kuroko del pelo. Ahora desnudate si no quieres que tu amigito sufra más decía mientras le arrancaba la ropa al peli azul.

-Hijo de Puta... susurro Kise mientras se quitaba ropa lentamente.

-Kise-kun...no lo hagas dijo Kuroko.

-¡Nadie te ha dicho que hables puta!Gritó Haizaki mientras le daba una bofetada y le ponia a cuatro patas.

-Bien Ryouta ahora metesela dijo el mayor mientras se reía desquiciadamente.

-Lo siento Kurokochii...dijo el rubio mientras introducía su miembro de una sola estocada.

-Aahg due...le jadeaba el peli azul mientras sentía las fuertes embestidas del rubio y empezaba a ver borroso ya que la sustancia que le había inyectado antes empezaba a hacer efecto.

-Que preciosa vista dijo el peli plata mientras se dedicaba a tomar fotos en todos los ángulos posibles.

-Da..me ahora el antíd..oto gemía Kise mientras se corría dentro del peli azul y lo recostaba suavemente en el suelo.

-¿Asi que quieres este frasco ehh? Decía el peli plata mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una botellita de color azul.

-Si dijo el chico seguro de si mismo mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Esta bien pero antes de eso quiero que me la chupes dijo Haizaki mientras se sacaba su miembro de los pantalones.

-Eres un ser despreciable...dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba y la cogia entre las manos para empezarla a lamer lentamente.

-Ahh...más rápido gemía el peli plata mientras cogía la cabeza del rubio y le hacia que todo su miembro se metiera dentro de la boca del rubio al cual le entraron unas ganas tremendas de vomitar.

Después de diez minutos Haizaki se corrió en la boca del rubio el cual escupió todo al suelo.

-No deberías haber hecho eso dijo el mayor dandole una fuerte bofetada. Bueno ahora me tengo que ir un avión me espera dijo mientras se colocaba la ropa.

-Dame el fraco...dijo Kise mientras se sentaba en el suelo con una mano en la mejilla en la que le habían golpeado.

-Aquí tienes pero no te hace falta ya que lo que le he inyectado es un afrodisiaco en experimentación que ya se le debería haber pasado pero bueno ha sido un placer pasar este agradable momento contigo Ryouta espero que lo podamos repetir dijo Shougo mientras salía de la habitación mientras oía los sollozos del rubio.

Mientras en otra sala.

-Hay algo en todo esto que no me cuadra dijo Akashi mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

-¿A que te refieres Aka-chin? Preguntó un pelimorado mientras comía una bolsa de patatas fritas.

-Shougo no es tan idiota como para darle algo a Tetsuya que le pudiera matar decía el pelirrojo seriamente.

-No podemos arriesgarnos Akashi dijo un peli azul el cual se encontraba con los puños cerrados fuertemente.

-Hombre y esas caras largas ~~ Dijo Haizaki acercandose lentamente al grupo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-¿Donde estan? Dijo Midorima mirandole seriamente.

-Ahh estan en la habitación y mirar que benevolente soy que os voy a dar un regalito dijo el peli plata mientras les arrojaba una fotos -Ah y por cierto como decía Seijuro lo que le había dado a Tetsuya era un afrodisiaco cuyo efecto se ha tenido que pasar hace un rato dijo se iba de la habitación riendose.

-Hijo de puta...susurró Aomime mientras recogía laa fotos sin verlas.

Después de eso Akashi cogió las fotos de las manos del peli azul bruscamente y sacó de su bolsillo un mechero con el cual quemó las fotos sin verlas.

-No tenemos por que saber lo que ha ocurrido... dijo el pelirrojo mientras los demás asentian.

Mientras se quemaban las fotos vino Yuuko la secretaria de Haizaki y los llevo a la habitación en la que se encontraban Kuroko y Kise.

-¿Estais bien? Preguntó Midorima acercandose lentamente.

-Yo...lo siento Daikichii dijo el rubio mientras lloraba desconsoladamente abrazado a Kuroko el cual estaba tapado con una manta.

-Ryota deja de llorar esto no estu culpa dijo el peli azul moreno mientras se acercaba y le abrazaba pretectoramente.

-Pero...Hize daño a Kurokochii dijo el rubio mientras intentaba parar de llorar.

-Estoy seguro de que Tetsuya no te va a culpar dijo Akashi mientras le daba una sonrisa triste. -Atsushi coje a Tetsuya y tu coje a Ryouta Daiki dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Donde vamos Akashi? Preguntó Midorima siguiendole por detrás.

-A la casa de campo que compré hace varios años dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba de copiloto en el coche para dejar que el peli verde conduciera.

Continuará...


End file.
